1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garbage disposal treatment systems and more particularly pertains to a new disinfectant device for a garbage disposal for disinfecting a garbage disposal and further emitting a pleasant aroma therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garbage disposal treatment systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, garbage disposal treatment systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art garbage disposal treatment systems and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,813; U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,795; U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,096; U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,808; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,621; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 382,611.
In these respects, the disinfectant device for a garbage disposal according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of disinfecting a garbage disposal and further emitting a pleasant aroma therefrom.